TUNANGAN?
by Aika Yuki-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno adalah seorang mahasiswa Psikologi di Universitas ternama di Konoha. Dia memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri di kota itu. Namun suatu hari ada seseorang pemuda yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya, dan lebih parahnya lagi pemuda itu mengaku kalau dia adalah TUNANGAN Sakura. Apa yang akan Sakura lakukan? Tidak semudah itu dia mempercayai orang yang baru dia kenal./ SSFD


**TUNANGAN? © Aika Yuki-Chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**PAIR : SASUSAKU**

**SPECIAL FOR SSFD (SasuSaku FanDay)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sakura Haruno adalah seorang mahasiswa Psikologi di Universitas ternama di Konoha. Dia memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri di kota itu. **

**Namun suatu hari ada seseorang pemuda yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya, dan lebih parahnya lagi pemuda itu mengaku kalau dia adalah TUNANGAN Sakura. Apa yang akan Sakura lakukan? Tidak semudah itu dia mempercayai orang yang baru dia kenal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING~**

**.**

"Huhfttt. Penatnyaa..." Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Sesekali ia menyeka keringat yang kini telah menghiasi pelipisnya. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi mungil di rumahnya, sesekali meneguk air putih yang memang telah ia sediakan sebelum membersihkan rumahnya. Maklumlah, terlalu sibuk mengurus perkuliahan, debu-debu jadi menumpuk di berbagai tempat tersembunyi.

Baru saja ia akan beranjak menuju kamarnya, Sakura dikejutkan dengan bunyi bel, pertanda ada tamu. Tapi, siapa sih yang bertamu di siang-siang begini? Mungkinkah Ino? Atau Hinata? Atau ... Naruto? Ada apa ya?

Sakura mulai membuka pintunya secara perlahan. Ia hanya membuka setengah dari pintunya. Jidat gadis musim semi itu sedikit berkerut ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang berpostur tinggi itu tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sambil tersenyum sumringah, ah- bukan itu yang membuat Sakura memberikan tatapan intimidasi pada pemuda itu, tapi karena sosok yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

"Hai." Ucapnya berbasa-basi

Aku masih belum menjawab sapaannya. Aku masih setia bertanya-tanya tentang sosok pemuda yang kini berdiri didepan rumahnya. Sebagai mahasiswa Psikologi, dia mencoba menelaah gerak gerik pemuda itu.

Sepertinya dia cowok baik-baik. Dari cara berpakaiannya, kelihatan sopan. Tidak menunjukkan kalau dia seorang teroris atau pun seorang pencuri. Atau bisa saja dia adalah seorang pencuri hati, mungkin? Sakura menepuk jidatnya, "Pikiranku kok jadi kesana?" gumamnya.

"Ehem. Boleh aku masuk?" ucap pemuda itu menawarkan diri

"Kau... siapa? Kenapa ada disini?"

Pemuda itu sedikit menampakkan seulas senyum tipis. Dia maju satu langkah lebih dekat dengan pintu rumah Haruno muda itu. Namun dengan sigap Sakura menjulurkan sebuah sapu ijuk yang kebetulan ia bawa untuk berjaga-jaga. Apalagi di sekitar tempat tinggalnya kini ramai perbincangan soal penculikan gadis-gadis cantik yang kemudian akan di jual ke luar negeri.

"Jangan mendekat! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Pemuda itu menatap bosan ke arah nona Haruno itu, "Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Tunangan dari Haruno Sakura." Ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Ucapan pemuda Uchiha itu sukses membuat Sakura merasakan udara di sekitarnya seketika menghilang. Ia butuh banyak pasokan udara sekarang. SEKARAAAAAAAAANG! Namun belum sempat Sakura pingsan, Sasuke –yang katanya tunangan Sakura itu dengan sigap memeluk pinggang sang tunangan, yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan keras dari sang gadis.

"Jangan menyentuhku _baka_! Aku tidak mengenalmu."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Kan sudah ku bilang, aku ini tunanganmu. Dan kau tunanganku."

Sakura mulai emosi. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengaku-ngaku sebagai apa? –tunangan? HAH! Jangan mencoba membohongi Haruno Sakura! Kenal saja tidak.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Dan mungkin kau salah orang, tuan."

"Haruno Sakura. Salah satu mahasiswa Fakultas Psikologi di Universitas Konoha. Benar?"

Sakura membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Arghhh! "Bisa saja kau meng-_search_ di Google namaku kan? Maaf, kau belum berhasil."

"Memangnya kau setenar itu eh? Cherry?"

Apa? Pemuda itu menyeringai. Oh, lihatlah dia menyeringai. Menertawakanku. Dan apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dia bisa tahu nama kecilku? Apa dia benar-benar ... mengenalku?

"Sakura. Aku baru saja sampai dari Suna, apa kau tidak kasihan melihatku? Setidaknya persilahkanlah aku untuk masuk dan duduk dengan secangkir kopi tanpa gula di atas meja."

Sakura sedikit iba mendengar pengakuan dari pemuda yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya itu. "Baiklah. Kau boleh masuk. Tapi sebatas di ruang tamu!"

Kini pemuda tampan itu sedang menikmati secangkir kopi tanpa gula yang baru saja telah di buat oleh Sakura. "Kau memang calon istri idaman." Sakura mendelik sebal ke arah Sasuke.

"Ummm ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mengaku-ngaku sebagai tunanganku? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Jangan-jangan kau ini fansku ya?"

"Cih. Jangan terlalu pede, Jidat!" kembali ia menyeruput kopi yang menurutnya rasanya terasa pas di lidah itu.

"Lalu? Bisa kau ceritakan emm kenapa kita bisa .. bertunangan?"

"Dulu, waktu kecil kau itu orangnya cengeng sekali. Baru di ejekin Jidat saja sudah menangis. Nangisnya baru berhenti kalau sudah ada ice cream. Sejak saat itu. Orang tuamu selalu bilang padaku untuk menjagamu dari orang-orang yang akan mengganggumu. Aku pun pada saat itu menyetujuinya dengan senang hati."

**FLASHBACK**

"Kyaaa. Sasuke-_kun_, tolong akuuuuuuu hiks."

Sasuke yang tak sengaja mendengar teriakan Sakura segera berlari ke arah suara itu. "Sakura-_chaaaan_?" belum sempat Sasuke menolong Sakura dari anak-anak nakal itu, mereka telah lari lebih dulu.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang tampak ketakutan. Sudut bibir mungilnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Mungkin akibat pukulan anak-anak nakal itu. "Saku-_chan_ gak pa-pa?" Sasuke mencoba menghentikan tangisan Sakura, tapi bukannya berhenti tangisannya malah bertambah pecah.

"Saku-_chan,_ mau ice cream?" tawar Sasuke. Mata emerald Sakura tampak berbinar mendengar tawaran yang menurutnya menggiurkan itu. Ia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Sakura -_chan_ tunggu disini ya. Jangan kemana-mana."

Tak sampai beberapa menit, kini Sasuke muncul dengan dua buah ice cream di ke dua tangannya. "Nah, ini untuk Sakura-_chan_. Rasa cokelat. Ini Untuk Sasuke yah."

Sakura tampak sangat menyukai ice cream cokelat itu. Sampai-sampai dia tak sadar di sudut bibirnya ada ice yang belepotan. Sasuke yang melihatnya segera memajukan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura yang awalnya tengah asyik melahap ice creamnya tampak terkejut melihat wajah Sasuke yang menurutnya terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. "Umm? Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke tak menggubris pertanyaan Sakura. Dan dengan tiba-tiba menjilat bekas ice cream yang ada di sudut bibir Sakura. Kedua belah pipi Sakura tampak memerah karena efek dari perlakuan Sasuke barusan. "Kamu makannya belepotan."

Tanpa keduanya sadari, orang tua mereka yang awalnya tengah asyik berbincang seketika menghentikan perbincangannya. Shock. Ya, mereka sangat shock melihat perlakuan Sasuke pada Sakura. "A-apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan?" ucap Mikoto dan Mebuki secara bersamaan.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Nah, selain karena kejadian itu. Keluarga kita memang sangat akrab. Dan memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kita. Mengerti?"

"Hanya karena kau menciumku?" ucap Sakura sedikit shock

Sasuke kemudian melirik sekilas kearah Sakura "Siapa bilang aku menciummu? Atau kau memang berharap aku menciummu?" goda Sasuke. Sakura mendelik tak suka ke arah Saske.

"Tapiiii ... kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini? Lagi pula, kita tidak saling mencintai."

Sasuke menandaskan kopi miliknya sebelum melanjutkan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke mencoba mendekati Sakura yang masih menunggu jawabannya. "Kau ini benar-benar bodoh. Mana mungkin aku mau menerima perjodohan ini jika orang yang akan menjadi tunanganku bukan orang yang ku cintai?"

"Eh? Maksudmu? Kau yang gila Sasuke, kita sudah sepuluh tahun lebih tidak pernah bertemu, dan .. kejadian waktu itu kan ketika kita masih belum memasuki masa puber. Mana mungkin kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku? Dan lebih gilanya lagi, kau jatuh cinta sampai saat ini? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal." Sakura mendengus meremehkan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku akan menjagamu. Kita juga sudah beberapa kali berpapasa. Waktu kau pulang dari supermarket, ketika kau kehujanan. Aku mencoba menyapamu. Tapi kau selalu berhasil pergi tanpa mengenaliku sama sekali."

Sakura lagi-lagi dibuat tercengang dengan ucapan pemuda Uchiha itu. "Apa? Jadi kau ..."

"Ya. Aku di Suna sudah dua minggu. Waktu ku tanya ke Ibumu, katanya kau melanjutkan studimu di Konoha, jadi ku putuskan untuk menyusulmu ke sini. Aku disini sudah satu minggu, dan sejak saat itu aku mecoba mencari alamatmu. Namun, tak sengaja ku lihat kau berjalan ke supermarket malam itu. Aku mencoba mengikutimu, dan akhirnya aku tahu alamatmu. Tapi, aku kecewa. Kau .. melupakanku."

Sakura memijit pelan pelipisnya. "Bukan begitu Sasuke-_kun_. Aku benar-benar tidak melihatmu. Sungguh."

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat dua puluh empat menit. Kedua mata Sakura benar-benar belum menunjukkan adanya pertanda mengantuk. Ia masih kepikiran soal kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sampai sebuah suara mengagetkan Sakura. "Belum tidur?" ucapnya. Namun Sakura tak menanggapi pertanyaan. Menurutnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya. "Kau tidak usah memikirkanku sampai segitunya." Sakura mendecih pelan menanggapi ucapan kacau dari pemuda itu.

Ya, memang Sasuke kini tidur sekamar dengan Sakura. Karena di rumah minimalis itu memang hanya menyediakan satu kamar saja. Walaupun Sasuke saat ini tidur di sofa yang ada dikamar Sakura. "Sakura. Apa kau yakin, aku tidak pa-pa tidur disini? Kau tidak takut padaku? Kau tidak takut jika nanti aku memperkosamu, atau bahkan memutilasimu?"

Sakura melemparkan sebuah bantal dan berhasil mengenai wajah tampan Uchiha itu. "Jangan ngawur. Kalau begitu kau pulang saja sana!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan dengan respon Sakura. "Kita ini seperti sepasang suami istri yang lagi bertengkar, ya."

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak takut melakukan hubungan ini tanpa adanya rasa cinta diantara kita?" Sakura kini menatap Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur milik Sakura.

"Aku tidak keberatan, karena aku...

-mencintaimu." Ucapnya dengan nada serius.

Sakura terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Ia kini mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. "Tapi, apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku? Apakah aku mencintaimu atau tidak?"

"Hn. Menurutku tidak perlu. Karena jika setiap hari kau melihat ketampananku saja kau akan jatuh cinta padaku."

"Hah! Jangan bercanda!"

Tawa mulai menghiasi keduanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, lama kelamaan rasa cinta akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Karena kebersamaan mereka yang mulai tercipta.

"Sakura .."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau dan aku melakukan sesuatu seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri?"

"Apaaaa?!"

Sasuke kini tersenyum menyeringai. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Sasukeeeeeeeee lepaskan akuuuuuuuuuuu!"

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**a/n :**

**fic ini saya khususkan untuk para savers (SasuSaku Lovers). Happy SasuSaku FanDay~~~ (20 Februari) **

**semoga suka yaaaa XD**

**Oke sampai jumpa di fic lainnya~~~~~ mis yuuuuuuuuuu semuaaaaaaa :* **

**20****/Februari/2014**

**10****:****33**

**Ttd :**

**Aika Yuki-Chan**


End file.
